It has long been known to utilize external steering wheel lock devices in order to prevent unauthorized operation of the vehicles protected thereby. These devices provide protection by locking on to, or across a steering wheel and, as described below, thereby limit rotation of the wheel to a degree well below that necessary to successfully maneuver and/or operate a subject vehicle.
Steering wheel locking devices may be described as belonging to one of two major categories. The first category includes steering wheel locks designed to limit steering wheel rotation and brake/gas pedal operation by locking the wheel rim to either of said pedals. The second category of steering wheel locks which may be referred to as, for example, diametric locks, generally comprise a bar that is locked--to the steering wheel alone--with at least one end of the bar extending a substantial distance from the steering wheel rim. The extended bar prevents full rotation by coming into contact with the vehicle windshield, dashboard or other non-movable structures located circumferentially about the steering wheel to which it is affixed.
In the past, diametric steering wheel lock devices, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,524 to Mitchell, et al., (the "'524 patent") have comprised a rather simple one piece rigid bar of fixed length having hooks located thereupon for engaging portions of a steering wheel rim. Located between the hooks and slidably affixed to the rigid bar, a locking device is provided that may be positioned and locked so as to effective capture a portion of the steering wheel rim. The device is placed diametrically across a steering wheel with a terminal portion of the bar extending well beyond the rim, thereby limiting wheel rotation. To its disadvantage, the length of this device is fixed. Due to the fact that the operation of this lock requires significant extension of the bar beyond the wheel, this device is, by inherent design, a long and unwieldy apparatus which is accordingly cumbersome to utilize and difficult to store.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,110 to Fain discloses an adjustable, diametrically placed steering wheel lock. This device discloses, in one embodiment, a two piece bar having a rim engaging hook on one such bar, and a pair of steel lugs mounted upon the other bar. The device is configured so that the bars are matingly threaded and adapted so as to allow one bar to be received coaxially within the other. This configuration allows the device to be disassembled into two short sections for easier storage while also allowing accurate placement of the device upon a steering wheel. In addition this device utilizes a padlock to securely lock the device to the rim. However, the threaded system of adjustment is both slow and cumbersome. In addition, the exposed padlock may be easily defeated with a bolt cutter or hack saw.
The rather cumbersome means required to adjust the length, or disassemble the steering wheel lock disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,110 are vastly improved upon by the device disclosed in UK patent application GB 2039840A to Lewis. This device advantageously utilizes two bars. Each such bar is provided with a steering wheel engagement hook for engagement of a steering wheel rim from within. The disclosed rods are slidably adapted in a coaxial manner so as to allow rapid adjustment in the distance between the hooks. Thus the disclosed device is capable of rapid adjustment in length along a longitudinal axis. In addition, the '110 application discloses the use of lock holes, bored through both bars, especially configured and adapted for the use of a padlock for securing the device upon a steering wheel. Although the bolt like locking system utilized by this device is inherently strong the padlock is highly exposed and thus easily defeated by means of a hack saw or bolt cutter. In addition, because this device utilizes a padlock to pass completely through the bars, rotation of the disclosed engagement hooks attached to the bars is not possible thereby increasing the difficulty of engaging a steering wheel rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,127 to Johnson discloses steering wheel lock comprised of an elongated hollow tube having a hook for engagement of a steering wheel rim from inside its circumference. The elongated hollow tube exhibits a length sufficient so as to extend well beyond the rim when engaged thereto. An elongated rod member, having a hook located at one terminus thereof for engaging a diametric portion of steering wheel rim from the inside and opposite that engaged by the hook of the hollow tube is disclosed especially configured and adapted to slidably engage the inside of the hollow tube in a manner similar to that disclosed by the '110 application. The rod is provided with multiple annular grooves about its circumference. A locking means, associated and affixed to the hollow tube, is provided and operates to lock the axial position of the tube and bar by engaging a portion of said annular groove with a pawl-like locking means. This configuration is highly advantageous in that the annular ring/pawl lock system allows rotation of the bar and attached rim engaging hook for greater ease in lock placement. However, the paw- like locking means disclosed engages only a fraction of the diameter of the rod it is intended to secure. In addition, the device disclosed by the '127 patent requires a key in order to engage and disengage the device from a steering wheel.
The limitations of the steering wheel lock disclosed by the '127 patent are partially overcome by U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,047 ("'047"). This patent discloses a device, substantially similar to that disclosed in the '127 patent, but including a more convenient locking means. The device, in a locked configuration, allows axial extension of the hollow tube and rod relative to each other--but not contraction--. Therefore, the device may be extended and engaged upon a steering wheel without the use of a key even when locked. However, once extended, the device can not be collapsed for re-positioning without a key in such a locked condition. In addition, if, during storage, the device is unintentionally extended, it may not be utilized without use of a key. Although the device disclosed in the '047 patent offers greater ease of placement, it is limited by the use of the same pawl and annular ring locking engagement disclosed in the '127 patent which only engages a small portion of the rod. In addition, the device can only be extended in the locked position limiting full adjustment during placement unless a key is
Steering wheel locks heretofore disclosed have suffered from easily defeated locking means. Those devices utilizing relatively heavy-duty external padlocks may provide positive dead bolt-like strength but are subject to instant defeat of such exposed locks by use of bolt cutters. Those devices utilizing enclosed, but relatively fragile internal pawl locks, are easily defeated by the use freezing agents, such as Freon, brute force, or the combination thereof.
Even superior steering wheel locks are worthless if they are not utilized. Thus it is imperative to provide a steering wheel lock requiring minimal time, effort and/or skill for manipulation and placement without fumbling for keys.
What is needed is a diametric-type steering wheel lock demonstrating the inherent dead bolt strength of padlock designs while, at the same time, preventing access to such locking means. In addition, it would be highly advantageous if said device provided full rotation of engagement hooks for ease of placement, and, at the same time, offered keyless operation allowing both extension and retraction of the device during placement.